Madness of Dutchess Natalya
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: A Hetalia spin on a Vocaloid song. Belarus gained the devil's help to become the object of his affection, but then she wanted more; a harem, even. -BELARUSHAREM-


DoneBecause I so quickly fell in love with this song you don't even know

Hetalia isn't mine and the song "The Duke of Venomania" is a... Vocaloid thing, by Gapuko? (I Can't spell lD)

* * *

_**"Now, shall we dance?"**_

A woman in a gorgeous gown sat, motionless upon her throne. Men surrounded her on all sides, catering to her every need. It's how she had wanted it, after all... No, perhaps, not exactly. She had only wished on her brothers attention... But then she drew others closer and...

She didn't quite mind at all.

**Today again a beautiful man comes to me  
That smiling you will become my new husband  
A forbidden deal with the devil, this power placed in my hands  
All the men that look at me are falling enchanted**

She had help from the magic Englishman- had threatened him. She wanted her brother to fall in love with her, and had seen no option left. He promised a spell, a deal of sorts, subject of black magic. But he couldn't make it work on just her dear brother... He said it would work on anyone of the opposite sex. She was fine with this. She just figured that her brother would be the only one she needed to see.

**With the power to charm men  
The woman, to the basement of the mansion where she lives alone  
Brings one by one the men she likes  
Building up her harem**

It had only taken one glance. One glance for her brother to sweep her into his arms, murmur breathless sweet words in Russian and desperately plead for them to be one. Her face flushed in absolute pleasure, her wildest dreams coming true before her very eyes.

Time moved forward. He and her hid from the rest of the world. He was just that of her one and only, that's all that mattered...

But soon enough, her heart longed for another. Another male, another heart to squeeze in her grasp.

Then she ran into Alfred. Instantly he was hooked into her gaze. For the first time, she had accepted another man, and she learned something...

The more attention she received, the more attention she required.

**The taste of libido that hid poison, the pleasure of the blade that cut  
Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple  
Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality**

Her own group of men bending and twisting to her will. She craved more and more. Soon after she began to spend her life between the two males, Alfred and Ivan, she began to actively seek out more add to her collections. They, with their joy-filled and lifeless eyes, were like her own personal dolls.

She had to collect more.

**[Serial disappearances of males – Missing Persons List, Vol. 1  
Ivan Braginski: 22, unemployed  
Alfred Jones: 19, soldier  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: 24, tailor  
Feliciano Vargas: 21, baker  
Heracles Karpusi: 27, dancer  
Francis Bonnefoy: 23, baker]**

Oh how she loved her collection. Loved it more than anything. The rest of the world mattered not to her. They simply did not. Her own past life didn't matter to her. She was no longer Belarus, or even Belorussian, just... Natalya.

Natalya and her most prized possessions.

**My old portraits were burned; I abandoned my past self  
I want to forget that face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at  
I kiss the handsome man as I embrace him  
He was only but my brother that made a fool out of me**

Still her brother was her favorite. Her dear, dear, brother, Ivan. He would always be her favorite collection. Anywhere she went, he followed close behind. He slept with her at night, and remained forever by her side each day. She caressed his face and looked into his eyes, imagining the loving emotions he gave back to her. It was enough to drive her mad with glee.

Everything she ever wanted, yet, she always wanted more.

**From a certain day on, the men from their spot as countries  
One by one, they became lost without notice  
Some were husbands; some lost their brothers  
And didn't know what to do**

One by one, one by one, she collected more and more possessions. Each collection had one defining quality she liked. She liked his smile, his hands, his face. She every fabric of every hair. She would keep on collecting until her collection was complete, even if had taken her to the end of time.

**The tone of libido dyed in darkness; an infinite passion without stop  
Illusions, the understanding of everything; I am no longer a person  
Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for**

She sat back and watched the nations of the world disappear. The world was thrown into chaos without them, but it was okay, because she and her home were not effected. So she sat back, her brother kneeling respectfully by her side, and smiled. Things could only get better.

**[Serial disappearances of males – Missing Persons List, Vol. 2  
Sadık Adnan: 29, dancer  
Matthiew Williams: 20, baker  
Vash Zwingli: 19, soldier  
Honda Kiku: 22, florist  
Ludwig Beilschmidt: 19, spy  
Gilbert Beilschmidt: 26, unemployed  
Roderich Edelstein: 26, aristocrat]**

With each morning she rose, her tailor would hand make her a new dress no matter how much his fingers bled. Her bakers made her something wonderful for each meal, despite there being nothing to eat; Everyone else would simply go without. Her dancers would perform to her until they could physically move no more. Her aristocrat played his music to physical exhaustion as well, hours on end to asure she would never have to face more than a moment of silence. Her florist would travel to far away places to assure she had the best bouquet of flowers no matter what the weather. Her spy and soldiers, when not praising every breath she took, much like the unemployed always did, were watching her ever carefully while she slept, making sure she stayed safe.

This was how life was meant to be enjoyed.

**Today again a handsome man comes to me  
Come into my embrace, let's dance in this harem **

A new nation appeared on her doorstep today. She stopped, mid dance with the aristocrat, and bid the new male closer with her child-like smile. Her eyes already looked for an attribute that she could latch herself onto.

**After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile; in that instant  
Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest**

The male, a shy, long haired brunette stumbled into her arms, and she quickly sent the aristocrat off to play music for them. They spun about the dance floor for a few steps before Natalya stumbled backwards, red billowing from one spot on her chest.

**A young woman that searched for her lost love  
She found out his whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled**

The male stood up straighter and let down her hair... Her... hair... the male had been a female the entire time.

**The young woman disguised as a man approach the devil  
And stabbed him in the chest with a blade**

Natalya dropped to the floor as Elizabeta stared down for a moment before running to the aristocrat to embrace him. For a moment, the Aristocrat continued to play as if she wasn't there. Elizabeta cried out his name again and again, while cursing Natalya's name to the heavens.

**Pierced by the blade that hid poison  
I collapsed in that place**

More blood. Her blood began to pool on the floor, and with it, Natalya could feel her spell start to loosen and dissipate.

**Blood and sweat mixed together, are turning before long into drops of purple**

Her blood and sweat dripped as she cried out painfully. In the midst of the pool of red was a drop of purple, then another, then another. She cried out again, this time for her brother.

**My arts broken, the men all came to their senses and fled the mansion**

The men, one by one started to regain their senses. The piano music stopped dead, and the Aristocrat sluggishly as his wife embraced him. The others immediately fled. Soon, Roderich and Elizabeta left as well.

**The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second**

There were only two people left. Belarus writhed on the floor. "Brother... Brother!" Violet eyes turned to glance at her for what seemed only as a split second.

**It was my one and only brother...Wait!**

He turned, his feet carrying him far from her.

**I haven't told yet that I love you ...!**

* * *

Lol, do YOU know all the names on the list? I challenge you~! Review, tell me what you think, then list out all the names lD


End file.
